


Alternate Universe

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and the reader aren't getting along, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader haven't spoke in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

Dean had avoided you for weeks. He had barely looked at you and whenever you walked into a room that he didn’t have to be in he’d walked out. You’d asked Sam about it and he didn’t have any idea what was going on. 

The two of you were in the library discussing a case when Dean walked in. He looked at you for a split second before directing his attention to Sam. 

“What’s the case?” You pursed your lips and stared at the side of Dean’s head. 

“It’s a werewolf. I’m going by myself.” You could see his eyes flick back to you and then directly back to Sam. 

“Y/N, I still don’t think that’s a good idea. Let us come with you.” Sam’s voice was almost pleading. 

“I’m good, I’m not going to deal with the bullshit while I’m trying to work anymore.” Sam’s lips were pressed into a flat line and Dean finally looked at you for more than a second. 

“Seriously, just let us come along.” Sam wasn’t going to let up on this. 

“No, Sam, I’m going by myself, to work, by myself, while the King Of Douchebags does whatever it is he does.” You watched as a small smile tugged on Dean’s lips. You couldn’t believe he was actually smiling. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” That was the last straw, Dean was laughing. 

Sam was staring at his brother and you were sure you’d died. 

“Did you really just call me the King of Douchebags?” He was still laughing and his face was turning red. 

“Shut up, Dean, go pack for this freaking case.” 


End file.
